This is His Day
by mochiinvasions
Summary: This is his day where he is Matthew Williams, not Canada. This is his day where he loves.


**Title:** This is His Day  
**Author: **AkaYuki2106  
**Rating:** M (low)  
**Characters/Pairings:** Netherlands/Canada  
**Summary:** This is his day where he is Matthew Williams, not Canada. This is his day where he loves.  
**Soundtrack:** "Arithmetic" – Brooke Fraser  
**Warnings:** Non-explicit smut & fluff  
**Info: **Some schmoopy fluff/smut for Canada day

* * *

When Canada opens his eyes he knows immediately that this is a good day. This is his day off. This is his morning to lie in bed all day, this is his afternoon to laze around and enjoy himself, this is his evening to celebrate and party, to enjoy himself amongst his people, not as Canada but as Matthew Williams. This is his morning where he rolls onto his side and Lars' arm tightens around his waist and the taller man pushes his nose into his hair and smiles against his forehead, murmurs under his breath. This is his morning where he pushes his head up to catch Lars' lips in a good-morning kiss, where he inhales deep and slides his hand down Lars' side. This is his morning where when their lips part Lars chases after them and nips at them playfully, rolling him onto his back to cover him with his body, carefully balancing himself so as not to crush the other. This is his morning where Lars peppers kisses all over his face, loving him simply and softly, where his lips whisper "I love you"s against his neck, where his hands slide down Matthew's body, not ticklish but silky, tracing his curves and spiralling against his skin. This is his morning where his hands crush the back of Lars' sleeping shirt and his feet slide against his legs and Lars smiles wickedly against the skin of his chest, his shirt pressed down by eager hands and lips. This is his morning where Lars uses one arm to push himself up to look down at him and the other to trail his long fingers down Matthew's side, tangle in his shirt, and pull it up, diving down to worship his body with lips and hands, wicked tongue darting out to make Matthew gasp, throwing his head back. This is his morning where Lars is intense and sweet, making him feel good in and out, pressing in gently and kissing him intensely, fingers pleasuring and lips mollifying, presses and nips in all the right places and kisses and licks where it matters most. This is his morning where Lars draws his voice out, long and low, moans and gasps, and where Lars himself, so normally silent, is brought to vocalisation as Matthew shows off what he's learnt under his guidance, and Lars remarks afterwards, as he trails his fingertips against Matthew's skin and presses the occasional kiss to his lips, that he's learnt a lot. This is his morning where Lars does everything to make Matthew feel good, and where Matthew feels best when Lars does too.

This is his afternoon where eventually they slide out of bed and half-dressed shuffle downstairs, where Matthew sits and watches Lars make him breakfast, where they eat together slowly, lips committed more to each other than to the food in front of them. This is his afternoon where they laze around the house, wasting the hours in kisses and gasps. This is the afternoon where they open the small number of presents he receives from family and friends, where Lars gives him his own present, again and again. This is his afternoon where he breathes easy, where he knows that whatever worries are piling up, someone else will deal with them today, and he has the time off to relax and remember that he is in love with Lars and Lars loves him back and that of all the things he never has time for, this is the one he has time for most. This is his afternoon where the hours slide past until evening rolls in.

This is his evening to party and celebrate, to be happy with the happiness of his people. This is his evening where Lars looks his best and Canada looks his comfiest, where sometimes Matthew can't breathe at the sight of Lars' wicked smile or his sharp eyes. This is his evening where his eyes unashamedly appreciate Lars' body, where Lars teases him softly and kisses his blush away, and holds him tight around the waist, fingers trailing on the inside of the waistband of his jeans until his slaps them away. This is his evening where his people revel and the music pumps and it's loud and messy and they stay out till late and Lars nips his neck and slides fingers around his hips and they are just together. This is his evening where Matthew and Lars are Matthew and Lars, not Canada and the Netherlands, not nations with stress but people with happiness, where they get lost in the crowd of people, and no-one cares who they are, only that they are two people who are celebrating along with the rest. This is his evening where they have maybe just a little too much to drink, and Lars presses him against the door of his house and Matthew's fingers are sloppy when he tries to unlock the door.

This is his night where Lars kisses him harshly and when they tumble in he pushes him up against the wall, kicking the door closed. This is his night where their clothes are a trail to the counter where he leans back on his hands as Lars does wicked things with his tongue, to the sofa where he leans down against Lars and Lars pushes back up against him, to the bed where Lars claims his totally and completely. This is his night where it is hard and messy and just as he likes it, where Lars is everywhere, all over him, surrounding him. This is his night where he wakes up the next night with a pounding headache and finger shaped bruises on his hips and bites on his neck, proof of Lars' love.

This is his morning where his love is soft, this is his afternoon where his love is sweet, this is his evening where his love is smooth, this is his night where his love is all consuming. This is his day.

* * *

Happy Canada day! Sorry for keeping things non-explicit, but there is a time where I can write explicit smut and half 6 in the afternoon is not that time. Have a wonderful day everyone, and please enjoy. Questions, comments, critiques or suggestions – let me know.


End file.
